worksinprogrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Mother's Day
"I need your help." Those four words were what made Penny pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Out of everybody at the palace, Faye had decided to ask for her help? She knew Faye basically hated her, so why would she need help from Penny?! "It's Mother's Day tomorrow, and I need something for her," explained Faye, already regretting her decision to ask Penny for help. Swallowing her pride, she hesitated before choking out the next few words. "My mother's illness is getting worse and I don't know what to do." The Duchess is dying? thought Penny, surprised to hear these words from Faye. She had heard many times from her mother that the Cordelia had always been weak, but she never expected it to get this worse. Weren't the doctors enough to treat her? "What do you want my help for? I thought you hated my guts." said Penny cooly, questioning Faye with caution. Although she did want to help the latter, Penny couldn't entirely trust Faye without knowing her intentions first. After all, Faye wasn't exactly the nicest person in the palace. One look from her was the answer that made Penny realize why. Beneath the cold layer, Faye just wanted to spend time with her own mother like everyone else did. She stared at Faye and motioned for her to continue speaking. "I want to hold a Mother's Day ball for everyone, mainly to make Cordelia feel better." declared Faye, not hesitating to say what she wanted. She knew it was risky, but it was still worth a shot to try and say it. Penny immediately sighed and shook her head in rejection. "There's no way we can hold a ball so unplanned like this. I'm sorry Faye, but it's just impossible." said Penny coldly, turning away from the other girl. Even though it was for Mother's Day, Penny couldn't make any exceptions, not even for Faye. It was just how she was raised as the next heiress of the throne. Without a further word, Penny turned heel and started to walk away from Faye. She could feel the latter's glare on her back, but didn't dare comment or offend her. They both knew Penny had won in this game, and there would be no point in continuing it any further. Tired of dealing with this, Penny decided to and think about her own plans for Mother's Day with her mother. ~ "What's with all these decorations?" asked Penny, walking in after a few hours of frustrating thinking. She had tried to think of something impressive enough for the Queen, but nothing was coming into her mind. Flowers were too boring, a cake was too simple, and buying her jewellery or a dress was pointless. "Oh, Lady Lily asked for them to be hung around the main ballroom!" said the servant, rushing to get more flowers for the bouquet. Penny stood there confused, until she realized exactly who's idea this was. Faye had managed to convince Lily to hold a Mother's Day ball. Even though she had given the final answer as no, Faye still went ahead and got someone to help her host it. Clenching her teeth , Penny kept her icy anger inside and went to find either Lily or Faye. This was unacceptable, just going against her orders like that. Walking in, she was surprised to see both Lily and Cyra there. While she had expected to see Lily, Penny wondered just how their mother had gotten involved with this. Was she here to scold Lily for doing this? Slowly taking a gulp of breath, Penny walked over to where they were chatting. Clearing her throat delicately, Penny called for their attention and explained the situation. "Mother, I'm so sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen! I tried to sto-" "What are you talking about? This is a brilliant idea!" said Cyra, smiling gently down at her daughter. Penny could only watch her mother with confusion as she leaned down and locked her daughter into a tight embrace. Wondering what exactly had happened, Penny couldn't find any words to say for once in her life. "Mother, I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean?" "Oh, I ran into Faye awhile ago and she told me that Lily and her were planning a ball. When I asked who's idea it was, she told me it was yours." Why did Faye lie for me? thought Penny, knowing for sure that this was not her idea. Ironically, she was the one who was most against the idea of holding the Mother's Day ball, thinking that it was too time consuming and unnecessary. Had her uprightness gotten to the best of her? "I'm surprised that you knew I wanted a ball. I was talking to your Father about it earlier, and he said he would think about it." explained Cyra, looking proudly at Penny. Although she didn't admit it, Penny instantly swelled up with pride from being complimented from her mother. "I'm glad that you did this for everyone, dear. Surely, every other mother will be just as happy of this as I am." Penny smiled at this and tightened the grip around Cyra's hand. Tomorrow was Mother's Day, and she would make sure to make it the happiest day for her mother. Although a part of her did want her to re-evaluate this, Penny brushed her training aside for once and decided to help. There was no time to be wasted after all. ~ '-At the Ball-' Everything had been arranged perfectly, to the very last detail. Penny personally went around and made sure everything was perfect. There was no room for imperfections, especially at this ball. Faye, Lily, and her spent hours tirelessly working on the decorations, invitations, and other miscellaneous things for the Mother's Day ball. Apart from planning the ball, both Lily and Penny made their own individual gifts for Cyra. They had gotten together and each made a figurine, one of Absol and the other one of Suicune. "Lily, when are we giving her the gifts?" hissed Penny, stopping Lily while they passed each other in the hallway. They were both dressed up for the ball, fitting the role of the princesses well. Everyone had come to this ball, even the reluctant nobles that barely ever attended anything. Looking around the grand ballroom, Penny wasn't surprised to see Faye snapping at the servants to be on their best behaviour. It couldn't be helped, Faye just wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her mother. After all, today was the first time that Cordelia would be seen in awhile. I hope Mother accepts our gifts as well as Cordelia accepts hers.. thought Penny, staring down at the small figurine she stowed away. She had chosen to make a figure of Suicune, one of her mother's favourite Pokémon. Making the figurine took an insane amount of time and patience from her, but the end result was worth it. She could only hope that it would make Cyra happy. "Mother, come meet princess Penelope!" Penny turned her head around to see Faye dragging her mother along towards her. This would be the first time she would be formally meeting Cordelia. Judging by the pale skin and fragile form, Penny knew how much effort she was making to stay on her feet for this ball. Is this truly Faye's mother? she thought, staring at the woman across from her. There was no doubt some resemblance, but she just seemed so delicate, as if a gust of wind could blow her over. There was no doubt that Cordelia was pretty, even in this state of health. "Hello there, you must be the Grand Duchess, correct?" asked Penny politely, curtseying to her. Cordelia didn't say anything, but laughed quietly and patted her head. "I'd like to thank you for helping Faye dear out with this idea. You have no idea how much it means to us both!" she smiled, nudging her daughter closer to her. Faye was definitely flustered and wanted to run, but also relished the rare moment with her mother. "You and Lily both remind me so much of my sister and me when we were younger." "Thank you?" asked Penny, watching them leave after that comment. She vaguely remembered that Faye had an aunt, who died a long time ago. She wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. She didn't have time to ponder over it though, for Lily had come back with her figurine stowed away. This mean't that it was almost time to go and give their presents to Cyra, if they could find her first. Spotting their mother's elegant form in a nearby crowd, the sisters hurried to go and find her before it was too late. Luckily, Cyra had only been talking to a few nobles here and there and wasn't too pre-occupied. "Mother, we have something to give you!" shouted Lily, pushing through the crowd of people. Penny followed close behind, apologizing for her sisters rude behaviour to every person she pushed. Honestly, Lily could be quite a handful when she got excited. Pulling Penny beside her, Lily gave her the signal and they both took out the figurines they made for her. Lily had made an Absol one while Penny had made a Suicune one. "I hope you like them, we wanted this to be our special present for you." explained Penny, holding out the Suicune from her hand. She hoped her mother would enjoy it, considering the amount of effort and appreciation they put into it. The Ending is yours. :)